


Matin coquin

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Jack a, ni plus ni moins, un rêve érotique. Mais est-ce vraiment un rêve?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matin coquin

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 27 septembre 2014**   
> **Thème de la nuit: Rêves, illusions et fantasmes**   
> **Thème du oneshot: Les rêves avortés**   
> 

Jack sentait la chaleur, dans tout son corps. Il savait qu'il rêvait, il avait cette sensation qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train de se faire chevaucher par le plus parfait des demi-frères qui existe. Hiccup était son demi-frère par alliance, son père ayant marié la mère de l'auburn après la mort de Stoick, l'époux de Valka. C'était purement pratique, arrangeant les deux adultes, et Jack et Hiccup n'avaient pas prévu de finir amants l'hiver de leurs 16 et 17 ans. Ils s'étaient séduit mutuellement, avant de finir une nuit par s'embrasser, et la suivante, ils avaient fini mains dans le boxer de l'autre, jouissant sur le ventre du plus jeune.

Il savait bien qu'il rêvait de voir le magnifique corps couvert de multitudes de constellations de tâches se mouvoir au dessus de lui, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns brillant d'un roux cuivré dans le lumière du soleil, ses yeux verts le fixant alors que sa voix murmurait son prénom et des gémissements presque obscènes à ses oreilles. La chaleur de sa verge était presque intenable, et l'impression que l'auburn le rentrait et sortait vraiment de son corps le prenait aux tripes. Ce rêve érotique lui plaisait, beaucoup même.

Le rythme sur son érection augmenta, et dans un râle que la partie saine de son mental espérait n'être que dans son rêve, il jouit dans le corps de son précieux Hiccup.

Un instant plus tard, ses yeux papillonnèrent et il fixa son plafond, pour de vrai. Il reprit son souffle et espéra un instant que ses parents ne l'avaient pas entendu, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient parti en vacances avec des amis, les laissant lui et son frère seul. Mais il sursauta presque en voyant Hiccup lui sauter presque dessus dans un saut si abrupt qu'il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il avait déjà ses poignées maitrisaient par l'auburn.

C'est là qu'il remarqua une perle blanche sur le menton du plus jeune, et il le fixa dans les yeux, voyant le sourire ravi d'Hiccup.

-Oui, Jack. C'est bien ton sperme.

Le plus âgé fit la moue et se redressa, tirant la langue pour nettoyant la peau brune de son demi-frère. D'un geste brusque, Hiccup le plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas et frotta l'érection dans son bas de pyjama contre les fesses du plus âgé.

Jack se laissa faire, et avant de pouvoir dire « ouf », ils étaient nus. Il était maintenant sur le ventre, Hiccup au dessus de son dos, et ses jambes pâles étaient écartées, enroulées autour de celle du plus jeune. Il gémissait sans retenu, personne pour les surprendre, alors qu'il sentait sa prostate maltraitée par la verge en érection de son amant secret. Il aimait prendre l'adolescent, mais il ne pourrait jamais dire non à Hiccup, qui était vraiment doué pour le faire grimper aux rideaux.

Il mordit dans son oreiller et il sentit son dos être couvert par un torse en sueur, une paire de lèvres finissant contre sa tempe.

-Redresse-toi.

Il se mit à quatre pattes avec l'aide de l'autre, et une main plus foncée termina sur son sexe revenu à la vie. S'enfonçant en arrière pour faire hoqueter le plus jeune, il sourit en entendant vraiment un sursaut ressemblant à un hoquet sortir de la gorge de son amant. En retour, il se fit plus pressant contre l'argenté. Ils jouirent finalement ensemble, et lorsqu'ils se furent calmer, Jack se tourna vers l'auburn en face de lui.

-Tu me fais souvent des fellations dans mon sommeil ?

Hiccup s'approcha et l'embrassa.

-Si je te le dis, ça ne serait plus drôle.

L'argenté mordilla son nez en réponse puis le serra dans ses bras. Il lui rendrait la pareille dès la nuit prochaine, qu'il n'en doute pas.


End file.
